Grab Me and Take Me Under
by BeauitfulyDark
Summary: One day gone wrong and the cook dose something the crew can never forget.  I have not decided if it's a romance or not. I also put Zoro's name because I don't know who else would work.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**A/N: Yeah, so I decided to write a short fic here. Roughly three chapters. **

Grab Me and Take Me Under

The rain rushed hard, soaking the blond cook. He stood in the middle of the Going Merry's deck with a deep frown on his face. Currently he was alone, everyone else had left to explore the island.

Sad as it was though, the island was drifting away, the ancor had broke and the ship was sailing further and further. Sanji didn't do anything to stop it though, as he just stood there, staring at the departing island. He didn't want to do anything, he couldn't. Not after today.

"Sanji-Kun!" Nami shouted from the the port. Her brown eyes wide as she watched the ship drift off into the storm, a hurricane in it's direction. "SANJI!" she screamed, her voice echoing through the wind.

Sanji looked at at her, though a good distance away and the heavy rain blocking most of his view, he could see her. Her big eyes full of fright. Normally he'd do anything to protect her from such a thing. This time though, the blond didn't care.

He stood in his spot, allowing the rain to wash him up the waves under the boat shook and he could feel himself loosing his footing. His leg giving out and he fell to the hard wood floor the water splashing under him. He looked at his shoes and began to remove them, tossing them to the side one by one.

He stood up again and he glanced to the side as he seen the waves coming at him, the storm was progressing.

"Sanji!"

"SANJI-KUN!"

He could hear Usopp now shouting with Nami and he looked out, barely seeing them now. He could feel the wind pick up and his hair waved through the skin. The cigaret he had been smoking on still hung to his lips, wet and useless. Just like he was.

After today everything changed, it was over he couldn't go on now. He was pathetic and he knew it, but how could he go on after that? No, there was no point. He was sure that's what Zoro would say to him if he seen him right now. He wouldn't even care.

He didn't care either then. It was that simple. It wasn't like he was doing this because of the other man, no sir. This went deeper then that. His whole life just a waist of time. He didn't feel like himself anymore. Truth be said, he didn't recall the last time he felt like himself.

Everyday he felt as if he was suffering, experience the same thing over and over again. Every night a nightmare after another. Everyday someone getting hurt because of him. Today, today was just the top of the iceberg.

"Cook-San!"

The boat rocked again and Sanji tumbled forward. A pair of hands caching him, wrapping around his waist. "Robin," he mumbled, the woman was trying to help. Why? Why would she help? He closed his eyes, and took out the pocket knife from his pocket stabbing it into the hand that had grabbed him.

He watched with stratification as it disappear, leaving nothing but flower petals behind. He looked up and he could see the three of them standing there on the deck. Robin holding her hand, Usopp shouting his name and Nami crying.

It was hard to watch, he hated hurting them. He always vowed to never hurt a woman, but there he was, hurting the two most important ones in his life. He smiled at himself. "I'm going to hell," he mumbled and braced himself as another wave hit the boat, causing him to tumble a third time. He braced himself, grabbing hold of the mast.

"Sanji!"

"SANJI!"

"Chopper...," Sanji mumbled when he heard the little reindeer's voice over the loud thunder. They were coming, all of them. Only two more were left. He hoped he got to see them before he died. That was his goal after a while.

"COOK!"

Sanji looked up and through the gray rain and heavy wind he could just make out the green hair of the swordsman. He smirked, and waved at them. Just as he thought, Zoro didn't seem worried, maybe angry.

He chuckled despite himself. Oh well, what was he going to do? He couldn't change the time. Heck he couldn't even change what was going on now. He could feel the waves under him crashing harder, and he could hear the wind pick up. It was too late to turn back. Bedsides none of them really wanted him there anyway.

"Stupid-COOK!" he heard the swordsman yell again. He looked and grinned as the other man remove his swords. Was he really going to jump in after him? He would laugh if the thought that would hurt him even more.

"SANJI!"

Luffy, there was the final one, he smiled seeing his caption standing there that same confused look on his face. He had no idea what was going on by the looks of it. That was good, it would probably be too late by the time he figured out. Unless one of them tell him.

"SANJI!"

-.-.-.-

Sanji looked up again when he heard his name being called by his caption. He had sounded angry, and looking, he could tell that he was. _Angry at me? Should be... _

The hurricane was getting closer and the crew could see the ship getting closer to it. Their eyes widening not being able to do a thing.

Nami turned to Luffy for an answer to what to do. They all did, everyone but Zoro who was determined to go into the water and after the cook. The only thing stopping him was Robin and her arms.

"Let me go!"

"You won't reach him in time!"

Zoro stared at her, then looked away at the ship his eyes wide. "STUPIED COOK!" he screamed out, the hands around his torso and shoulders disappear and he fell to his knees, hands covering his face.

"SANJI!"

Luffy shouted again, grabbing onto the the other and stretching his arm out for the ship. Though a kick to his fingers stopped him and he sprung back falling into Usopp and Chopper.

"Sanji-Kun!" Nami cried, her eyes wide with horror. The ship was there a moment and the next it went flying into the air, tumbling over into the water.

They screamed, all six of them screamed as they watched the ship slam into the large mass of wind and the boat tip over. It was like time had stopped, everything moving in slow motion.

The words they screamed were silent. The cook they came to love now gone and washed away in the ocean. What were they going to do?

Tears swelled in the Swordsman's eyes. He felt it was his fault. The same went for his caption next to him.

Nami watched with wide eyes, tears streaking down her face a hand covered her mouth. Why would he do that? "Why!" she screamed, asking the question everyone wanted to ask, desperate to know.

Usopp and Chopper clung to one another. They sat there crying just like everyone else was.

Robin stood still, standing in the back. She wore a frown on her face, her blue eyes sad as she looked out in the massive ocean where the storm took place. All of them were getting soaked, but no one seemed to notice the rain. Neither did she. Her eyes were on the broken and toppled ship.

_I could have stopped this..., _she thought to herself. Why didn't she? She could have, but she didn't even try. She never thought it would come to this.

-.-.-.-

Sanji could feel himself going deeper into the water. His lungs were burning and his heart had stopped. This was it, this was the end; he couldn't go back now, and he wasn't regretting it either. He slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the black water around him.

For a moment, just a moment he thought he seen some kind of light, but it disappeared when something else grabbed him and took him deeper into the water. He felt his body jerk around, and then nothing.

It was over... everything was over.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grab Me and Take Me Under**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

**A/N: I am just letting you all know I am still alive and writing. :D**

**Chapter Two**

**Why Is This Happening? **

**~X~**

Zoro stood there staring, his eyes wide with fear. There was a pain in his chest in which he never felt before. Regret? Maybe. Or sadness? No he had felt sadness before..., he wasn't sure; he was confused. Why did Sanji do that? What was the blond thinking?

He wasn't thinking then and his shoes were kicked off and his swords rested on the side near them. He pushed himself away from Robin's Many arms and leaped off the dock and into the hard flowing waters.

He could hear Nami and Robin's shouts of protest and Luffy screaming his name, but he didn't care. He had to try! That idiot cook wasn't going to die just because he felt like it. No, Zoro was going to try and save the bastard.

He swam hard, trying to fight off the water, but it was fighting back. The waves were knocking him around and he found himself falling under. "SHIT!_" _He screamed, his head yelling at him to stop and to go back, but he couldn't. His Nakama needed him! Sanji needed him!

A bit of gold flashed his eyes under the dark water. There! Sanji's hair seemed to be glowing under the water as if something or someone was surrounding him. It was drawing him near, giving him the strength to fight harder. _DON'T TAKE HIM! DON'T! _He shouted in his mind, over and over again. Reaching out as far as he could, but Sanji still seemed to be so far away.

"_Help Him!"_

Whispered a woman's voice. It was soft and caring.

Another strong wave pushed at Zoro, his body rolling in the ocean as he was shoved further into the water and away from Sanji.

"_Hurry!" The voice screamed. _

Zoro's lungs were burning, his heart was slowing, and it was getting harder to breath. But he didn't stop. The voice in his head continued to shout at him and he could see the glowing blond shine brighter. His eyes widened and once more he reached, his hand touching Sanji's floating arm, grabbing hold of the shirt and pulling him back into his chest. Another wave grabbed hold of them and pushed them further down. Zoro choked losing some air and felt the water taking them deeper. But he fought, trying to reach the surface while keeping a steady arm wrapped around Sanji.

Water splashed and his head surfaced. Zoro took a deep breath of air and called out. "Robin!" she was the only one he could see. He reached for her just as another wave hit him and Sanji and they tumbled under again.

Robin was able to see the tip of Zoro's head under the water's surface her ocean colored eyes widened in shock and she could hear his shouts. "Luffy! I see them!" she said not wasting any time. She reached out and arms bloomed one after the other, each of them disappearing when the wave hit and she fell backwards.

"No!" She said, jumping to her feet, her eyes searching everywhere for that set of green hair. When she spotted it, she let out a breath and tried again. She was relived when Luffy stretched out to help her.

Two sets of hands grabbed a hold of both Sanji and Zoro, both of them pulling the two back, out of the water as quick as they could and tossed them onto the dock. Zoro was tossed first, letting go of Sanji, the blond tumbling from his arms and his unconscious body rolling on the hard ground away from him. He gasped and spat out water, coughing. "C-Chopper check on the blond...Please!" he gasped out, his heart hammering in his chest.

The little doctor waited no time as he quickly ran to the Cook's side and began to work. Nami and Usopp right next to the little doctor ready if he needed their aid.

Luffy and Robin rushed to Zoro's side, both keeping themselves busy in fear of what may have come with their Cook.

Chopper was working hard to revive Sanji, getting all the water out from his lungs and now trying to get the blond to breath. So far there was no response...

**TBC**


End file.
